runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact
Sypnosis Haliopt Deburu and Jesse Joel left Earth in 2015 in order to handle galactic threats outside of Earth. They've done a great job at saving other worlds, and repelling possible invading forces against Earth. But while on their way back to Earth in 2018, Haliopt's ship, the Brave Bird ran into The Conqueror's fleet. First Contact The Brave Bird rocks back and forth violently, as it takes damage from star fighters. Haliopt pilots the ship expertly, dodging gun fire. Haliopt: '''Their weapons are strong... but mine are stronger! The Brave Bird flies upwards and up behind a starfighter, firing its laser cannons and turrets at it. It tries to dodge the projectiles but it blows up. The Brave Bird then makes a sharp right turn, slamming straight into another Conqueror star fighter, blowing it up. Haliopt looks at the HUD on his ship, it would say shields at 50%. There is approximately around a dozen starfighters tailing the Brave Bird. Jesse gives a low growl, pointing at the ships end, wanting to engage the Star fighters. Haliopt smiles, and throws him a large jetpack, and Jesse puts it on, Haliopt opens the end of the ship, and Jesse is sucked out the Brave Bird. Jesse slams straight into a ship, blowing it up, He spins in space, and a ship fires a bunch of plasma shots at him, which he tanks, and in return flies towards the ship, grabbing it, and beginging to destroy it. Haliopt turns back, shooting the laser turrets at the starfighter Jesse is attacking and blows it up. Jesse spins around, seeing an incoming star fighter at him, opens his mouth and releases his infamous black beam, and easily blows it up. He continues to fire his black beam, downing two more space ships. The remaining ships suddenly back away, getting some distance.... The Brave Bird aligns itself with a floating Jesse. '''Haliopt: '''Well what are they waiting for?! Haliopt then looks at his ships HUD which is blinking orange "Incoming fleet of space ships...." '''Haliopt: No.... impossible! Jesse!!! Suddenly, dozens of Conqueror Battle ships appears. Each around 6,000 feet long. '''Haliopt: '''Jesse we must depart! Now! Instead, Jesse flies straight for the remaining starships, firing his black beam of death, and begining to do damage to them as they shoot straight for him. '''Haliopt: '''Jesse NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesse blows up 3 more space ships, but then the Battle Ships begin to fire their pulse turrets at the brave bird and Jesse. Jesse is bombarded with the large projectiles, knocking him back and immense length, while Haliopt maneuvers the ship, dodging the pulse turrets. Jesse shakes his head, dazed by the shots, and goes to charge up his black beam of death, when he is hit by multiple torpedoes, creating a large explosion, hitting the Brave Bird and knocking its shields down even further. '''Haliopt: '''We can't handle them alone! Haliopt drives the Brave Bird, going to pick up Jesse who is blackened by the massive explosions. Jesse lies floating, unmoving. Haliopt opens the ship, sucking Jesse's body inside, and he rolls in. Haliopt sets the ship to auto pilot, and goes to help his friend up. '''Haliopt: '''C'mon friend. I know thats not enough to put you down! Jesse gives a low growl, and he slowly stands up, trying to shake off his daze. '''Haliopt: '''We have to move, theres more incoming ships on the way! The ship is suddenly hit by a torpedo, and a barrage of energy beams. The shields drop down to 20% Haliopt begins to press a few buttons, sending a distress call directly to the Infinity Heroes tower. The Brave Bird is bombarded with more projectiles, dropping the shield to 5%. Haliopt continues to maneuver the ship, trying to relay the message while dodging hundreds of projectiles. A lucky torpedo hits the Brave bird, dropping the shields and doing damage to the ship. The ships lights blink on and off, and the dashboard sparks up. '''Haliopt: '''Hold on, we're out of here friend! The Brave Bird launches into light speed, for a few seconds, and then reappears, not too far from Earth. Haliopt sighs, lighing back on the passanger seat, and looks over to Jesse. '''Haliopt: '''Just a flesh wound right? Suddenly, a large Starfighter appears, slamming into the Brave Bird, causing massive dents and sending the ship spirling around. Jesse hits the inner walls of the ships, while Haliopt tries to stabalize the ship. dozens of smaller starfighters appear, and begin to fire at the Brave Bird, taking further damage. The dash board sparks up, and the ship's windshield begins to crack and melt away. A pipe bursts within the ship, releasing flames. The Large Starfighter slams into the Brave Bird once again, this time grabbing ahold of it, while starfighters fire at the Brave Bird at a slower rate. '''Haliopt: '''Get ready friend, they are boarding the ship! Theres an explosion within the Brave Bird, as it has been breached. The starfighters stop bombarding the ship. Haliopt stands up, drawing his hammer to his hand, and it turns into a long sword. '''Haliopt: '''Becareful with your force friend, we don't wanna do further damage to the ship.... Suddenly, Drunguns step out the hole, firing their plasma guns at Jesse and Haliopt. Haliopt begins to block them with his sword, and Jesse runs up to one grabbing him by his throat, the energy shield crackles and brakes. Jesse slams his fist into the Drunguns face, caving in its armor into its face. Haliopt steps forward and swings his sword at a drungun, who dodge it and punches Haliopt in the face. Haliopt looks at the Drungun, barely fazed by the punch. '''Haliopt: '''IS that all you've got?! Jesse drops the dead drungun, and faces the other, and goes to grab him, but the Drungun dodges and ignites an energy sword and slices Jesse's back calve, and swings the sword up slashing his side. Jesse grunts in pain, and the Drungun dodges another attack and plunges the sword into Jesse's back. Haliopt manages to grab his Drungun, and throws him at the one attacking Jesse, and fires mystic blast from his sword at the two. Jesse stumbles back, and takes the sword out, and crushes the hilt, deactiving the sword. There is a slow clap, and footsteps are heard. '''Voice: '''You two are strong. The strongest of Earth's heroes it seems. Jesse looks up, and sees a glass like figure standing at around 7'10. '''Haliopt: '''Wait Jesse don't! Jesse lunges at the glass like figure, and the figure dodges it, moving around the beast and firing cosmic blasts at Jesse, especially at his healing injuries. Haliopt forms his sword into a war hammer, and goes to slam it into the back of the glass figures head. The warhammer is suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. A singular glass hand is holding the hammer. '''Voice: '''Like you said. Strong... but not stronger than me. The glass figure pulls Haliopt in, slamming the warhammer into Jesse. Jesse drops the ground, and roars, grabbing onto the ships metal and crunching it up trying to stand up. Haliopt stands up, and goes to throw a punch at the glass figure, who dodges it, and slams his foot onto Haliopt's back knee, downing him to the floor. The glass figure does a flurry of punches, and Haliopt's armor cracks and bends as he is hit by each punch. Jesse stands up, and goes to bite the Glass figure, who turns around and catches his jaws holding them back. The glass figure fires a cosmic energy beam from his forehead into his mouth, knocking Jesse back. The glass figure turns around, and sends a hard punch at Haliopt's beak, knocking him down. Suddenly a Conqueor starship outside explodes. A familiar Armored figure zooms past the Brave Bird, and fires his weaponry at another ship, blowing it up. The figure zooms past again, and sees that the Brave Bird is being boarded. '''Ace: '''Lets see whats going on... Ace dodges incoming projectiles from the starfighters and flies by the large starfighter, making it get hit. Suddenly the large starfighter is knocked back, and Haliopt is seeing trying to fight the Glass Figure. '''Ace: '''Scan that guy! '''AI: '''Scanning... cosmic entity Unknown! '''Ace: '''Cosmic... '''Haliopt: '''Well its good to see you Drechsel! Haliopt grunts as the glass figure resists and punches him, sending Haliopt into space. Ace flies towards the glass figure, slamming into him, and firing a repulsor at his face, then a hard punch, sending the Glass figure spirling back. Ace continues to fly towards him, full speed, and the glass figure suddenly stops, and Ace slams into him, the figure is unmoved and Ace bounces back, his armor heavily dented. '''Ace: '''Whoa what the hell is this guy made of?! The glass figure smiles, and fires a cosmic beam at Ace. Ace barely moves out the way. '''Haliopt: '''Get jesse back to Earth Ace, hes gone back to his human form! Ace looks at Haliopt who is charging at the glass figure. The Glass Figure fires a full cosmic blast at Haliopt, slamming him into a ship, blowing it up. The Glass figure then flies at Ace, Ace is caught off guard by his speed, and is slammed into the Brave Bird's opening and into the ship. Ace fires a repulsor at the Glass figures face, with no effect. The glass figure laughs, and stands up grabbing Ace by his neck. '''AI: '''He's too strong sir! You must get out! The figure slams Ace into one of the ships walls and then onto the ceiling. Ace ignites a lightsaber blade from his wrist slashing the Glass figure. The glass figure holds on, grabbing the wrist and crushes it, braking the sword and denting the armor. '''AI: '''Armor systems being compromised, you must get out! The glass figure is suddenly thrown back into space. Haliopt stands, quickly helpin Ace up. '''Haliopt: '''he turned him back to his human form, I will hold them off, get back to Earth, the battle will be coming there! '''Ace: '''Im not leaving you, hes too powerful for you to handle alone! Haliopt puts on the ships light speed and flies out. '''Ace: '''Haliopt no! The Brave Bird turns its light speed, and flies towards Earth....